The Perfect World
by happyface221
Summary: I hate Voldemort. So, in this story, HE'S NOT THERE! Yay! It starts after Harry is born, First chapter Prolougeand ends whenever the heck I feel like it.
1. A trip down Memory Lane

A/N My first fanfic! YAY! Please be nice :-) 

Disclaimer: sigh JK Rowling owns all this...man, some people get all the luck.

* * *

"James?" inquired a yound red-headed girl softly. 

"You rang?" a cocky voice replied

"I just want you to know that I've thought about it and..."

James' heart lifted.

" You are the most arrogant, cocky, egotistical prat I have ever had the unfortunacy of meeting. And I hate you." Lily said in the same, soft voice.

It's funny how three little words can make one of the luckiest boys feel like their life isn't worth living.

* * *

6 years, 2 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, 4 hours, 42 minutes and 5.678 seconds later 

"I love you," she whispered into his chest.

It's funny how three little words can make one of the strongest boys go weak at the knees

* * *

4 years, 5 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 2 hours, 32 minutes, and 36.765 seconds later 

" Will you marry me?"

It's funny how four little words can make one of the toughest girls nearly faint.

* * *

1 year, 2 months, 1 week, 6 days, 8 hours, 12 minutes and 59.653 seconds later 

"I do."

"I do."

It's funny how two little words can make two of the most intelligent people, be able to do nothing but smile at each other.

* * *

2 years, 11 months, 4 weeks, 1 day, 3 hours, 19 minutes, and 41.464 seconds later 

"I'm pregnant."

It's funny how two little words can change your life forever.

* * *

9 months, 2 days, 2 hours, 46 minutes, and 53.978 seconds later 

"It's a boy."

It's funny how three little words can make the world dissapear.

* * *

Well?  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
Will update ASAP 3 u all!  
dreamcatcher920 


	2. SUCKER!

A/N new document type, so formatting may be funky

Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns everything except for what you don't recognize.

"What's his name?"

"It's Sirius, right?"

"Why on earth would it be Sirius when it could be something much more classy, like, oh...let's say...Remus?"

"SSSHHHHHHHHHHH! _Harry _is sleeping!"

"Harry Potter...hmmm...has a ring to it, but I still think Sirius Potter sounds better..."

"Or Remus Potter."

"SHUT UP!"

The two men looked at each other then said simultaneously, "Nah..."

An agitated Lily called into the next room, "James? Sirius and Remus are bothering Harry!"

The two men looked scared, and for good reason, as the next second, a young man with messy dark hair walked into the room and began to scream.

"What are you doing to my poor child?" he roared. "What did he do to you?"

Lily smirked, satisfied, and crept silently into the next room. She knew that James was overly sensitive about Harry, and anyone who disturbed him was in serious trouble. Her long, dainty fingers brushed against a small glass lily necklace around her neck which jingled in return. She smiled slightly as she remembered how she had received the present...

**FLASHBACK**

"L-Lily?" a voice stammered. "I erm...got you something."

"Go away, James!" was the agitated reply.

"I've changed Lily, I really have," the voice whispered, sounding hurt.

"GO AWAY!"

Lily stormed up to her room, annoyed. She saw something glistening on her nightstand, and she went to examine it. She gasped. It was a delicate glass lily which seemed to float, almost dreamlike, on a necklace. Tucked inside a petal was a note.

_I'm sorry for being in love with the world's most amazing girl._

_ -James_

Lily's heart stopped beating.

Then her feet ran, nonstop, to the library, where she knew James would be. He always went there when he was upset, because nobody would expect him to be at such a prestigious place. Only Lily and the Marauders knew. She arrived, breathing heavily in the door frame. She ran up to James and very forwardly kissed him. (A/N Cliched, I know, but leave me alone)

"I accept your apology," she whispered in his ear.

James grinned.

(A/N was that waaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too cliched? I can change it. I just want to know if I should.)

**END FLASHBACK**

James came into the room, shaking Lily out of her reverie.

"I'm hungry."

Lily grinned. "For what?"

"A kiss."

Lily's smile broadened as she reached into the pantry and pulled out a Hershey's kiss that she had gotten when she visited America.

"Here you go!"

James smiled slightly, at the childish gesture then took the chocolate and ate it, brown mush spewing in between his teeth.

Lily laughed and said to Harry, who was sitting in his high chair, "I know you look like Daddy, but whatever you do, don't start to act like him."

Harry gurgled.

James looked offended, and said with mock anger, "I believe it was the way I acted that caused you to fall for me."

"Well, when you tripped me on the stairs, I fell, but not for you, because of you."

"For, because, same difference."

"Oh really, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, really Mrs. Potter."

They both paused for a second, then Lily stuck out her tongue and ran into the living room. James chased her and Harry sat, clapping cutely.

Lily grabbed a pillow off the couch and chucked it at James, who ducked it easily due to his Quidditch skills. After a few more hopeless attempts, Lily ran up to James, kissed him, and, while he was paralyzed with bliss, threw many pillows at him. He didn't flinch.

Lily stood up on a chair and mock bowed. "I'd like to thank the academy and James Potter, for being such a SUCKER!"

And with that, Lily went into the kitchen to feed Harry.

A/N short, I know, but I only got one review, so HAHAHA! The length of my chapters and how soon I post will depend on how many reviews I get.

I would like to take this time to thank my one amazing reviewer.

Smalltowngurl – Thanks so much for the review! It really brightened my day. Sorry I didn't update for so long!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

And the next chapter will be longer!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

dreamcatcher920


End file.
